Mortimer Hat
Mortimer M. Hat, or the Geezer, is a character found in The Brigmore Witches. He is the leader of the Hatters and is encountered at the Drapers Ward Textile Mill. Biography Hat is very old and has "been around since before the Kaldwins".The Hatters Lizzy Stride mentions that Hat is 100 years old. Among the uninitiated, little is known about the man, apart from the fact that he was already a ruthless gang leader in his early years. It was not until the reign of the Kaldwins that he took part in a group of investors to reinvent Drapers Ward, a rundown clothing manufacturing district. Along with merchants such as Percy Oliver and Agatha Chesney, Hat started selling high end clothing to Dunwall's elite in the new Drapers Ward. This lucrative business helped him ascend the social ladder, while still keeping control of the Hatters gang to protect his interests. However, such a project was expensive and investigations arose over the sources of his funding and his involvement with his gang. His shady past was eventually leaked over time, when it was discovered that his workers were subjected to cruel conditions and forced to work excessively, all under the watch of his thugs.The History of Drapers Ward He lost favor among the aristocracy after the crash of Drapers Ward in the first year of the rat plague.Introduction monologue of The Dead Eels He still maintained control over the district, even after it was abandoned by most of its inhabitants and patrons, and started manufacturing the sheets used by the City Watch to handle plague victims. This source of income was threatened when the flow of the Millenary Canal stopped, forcing the Hatters to steal the engine coil of the Undine from Edgar Wakefield, newly appointed chief of the Dead Eels Gang, to use as a replacement for the water mill. ''The Brigmore Witches'' The Geezer is kept alive well past his years by Nurse Trimble using a series of machines - designed by Trimble, himself - that are attached to his body by tubes along with "infusions of whale oil and the application of electrical impulses."The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 1 He is treated as a test subject, as the machines are meant to extend his life "indefinitely." Hat is no longer able to walk and is confined to a chair in his office,The Effects of Whale Oil on the Gastric Humors, Vol 2 located in the Drapers Ward Textile Mill. He is very limited in his ability to talk and only speaks freely when Trimble is not present. At some point prior to the events of The Brigmore Witches, Hat gave the door code to the textile mill to Lizzy Stride, though she never used it. If Daud chooses to fulfill Hat's last request and remove the oil tank that powers his life support machines, Hat will spend his last moments reminiscing about her. Trivia *Hat is voiced by Paul Napier. *There are strong suggestions that Mr. Hat and Lizzy know each other better than they let on. A book also mentions that Lizzy's father was rumored to be a traveling cloth merchant. **Developer commentary reveals that Hat is Lizzy Stride's father.Developer Commentary – Hat and Lizzy's relationship *Hat despises Trimble and will react joyfully if Daud kills the nurse, exclaiming that Trimble's death is a "sweet sight". *Due to the effects of Trimble's experiments, Hat no longer has his sense of taste or smell. *If Daud helps Trimble get the waterflow working again, Hat will reply to any attempt at speaking to him with insults to Daud and Trimble. *Hat had passed away by 1850. Details of his death are left unclear, but it led some of the Hatters to split off and form their own gangs, such as the Roaring Boys Gang.Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, issue 1 Gallery Brigmore Witches 08.jpg|The Geezer concept art. Thegeezerresearches.jpg|Geezer concept art. Target DLC07TheGeezer.jpg|The Geezer's portrait as an assassination target. Geezer.png|The Geezer hooked up to his life support. Trimgeez.png|The Geezer resting in his chair while Nurse Trimble attends to his machines. Mill geezer 1.jpg|The Geezer in his chair. Geezer 03.jpg|Closer view of the Geezer in his chair. geezer01.png|The Geezer and Nurse Trimble. dward16.png|Mortimer Hat's closed shop. Mort hat.png|The Geezer makes his last request. hat last02.png|Note about the toxic vapor. hat last01.png|Hat dies as the toxic vapor is released. Brigmore Witches 11.jpg|Pre-release photo of Trimble and the Geezer. Bwad01.jpg|An advertisement for Mortimer Hat's clothing featuring two aristocrats. Geezer 01.jpg|Render and textures of Mortimer's chair. Geezer 02.jpg|One of the machines keeping the Geezer alive. References it:Mortimer Hat zh:莫蒂默·海特 ru:Мортимер_Хэт Category:The Brigmore Witches Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gangs Category:Assassination Targets Category:Neutral Characters